


Christmas at the Sugdens.

by Rosemarie42



Series: A Different Take [2]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosemarie42/pseuds/Rosemarie42
Summary: Aaron and Robert celebrate their first Christmas with their daughter Abigail.





	Christmas at the Sugdens.

**Author's Note:**

> As always thank you for the kudos and messages

“Open it, go on, Abigail starts pulling the wrapping paper apart she was hyped up on chocolate. Robert laughs at her “You ruled a planet for a month and was a general badass, but you don’t have the patient to wait for your father to open his Christmas present”.

Abigail sticks her tongue out at her dad “Pops this is our first Christmas together ever I’m impatient because I know how much the present will mean to him”.

Aaron unwraps his present it was a picture of him, Robert and Liv in Christmas jumpers at the Mill, “Its beautiful thank you”, he hugs her. Its been five months since him and Robert was back home and he misses her but he knew she had been dead for many years in her world and he would never get to talk to her again.

“There is more dad”, he pushes the delicate paper aside and sees two small pairs of baby shoes. 

“I know this is you and pops first Christmas without her and you feel sad but I wanted to remind you that my sister and brother are going to be here soon so you didn’t need to feel sad anymore”, says Abigail.

Robert looks at her “Our Christmas isn’t sad, we have you the most important thing to us, we replicated this holiday here because we wanted to share that joy with you. You’re thirteen and your only job now is to be a child, Christmas is your day enjoy everything about it. You did an amazing job on your ginger bread house and I enjoyed making cookies with you last night”.

He kisses her on the cheek “ I believe Santa left this for you”.

She takes the box from him and open it, she squeals “Your leather Jacket”.

I know you were disappointed you didn’t get to see any of the real other world in the flesh, I hope this makes up for it”, says Robert.

She puts the too big jacket on “I love it” she hugs Aaron and Robert. While they were opening more gifts the Dingles and Sugdens arrive they put on Christmas music and Aaron places a hand over his swollen belly while leaning on Robert. He watches his family and he thinks about new traditions and old and realises looking round the room that a Dingle Christmas knees up was still a Dingle Christmas knees up no matter the world and he would have it no other way. Robert sees that someone had position a mirror in the room so they all were reflecting in it as a group, he didn’t have to ask who he knew it was Chas, he laughs and kisses Aaron. 


End file.
